The Legend of Half Silent Heroes
by Limes-Have-Feelings
Summary: While patrolling Gordon stumbles across a mysterious boy but the Combine Suppression Field should have prevented him from being born. Finding himself stuck between a rock & a hard spot Gordon tries to learn the boy's past. However the boy has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon silently made his way through the alleys of the run down town. He had his machine gun slightly raised and his trusty crowbar hanging from the HEV suit. Things had been quiet ever since the Combine invasion of White Forest and Eli's death, too quiet in fact. He had been expecting this mission long ago. However, time dragged on without the slightest trace of activity, until this morning, of course.

The resistance had faced many losses after the White Forest invasion, and in order to rebuild many soldiers had been dispersed to the surrounding abandoned towns in order to monitor any strange activity. Weeks had passed with no attacks. Many optimistic members of the resistance were beginning to believe the Magnusson's Rocket had completely shut down the Combine's Intelligence Network. However, Gordon knew better, the probability the Combine's _**whole**_network collapsed because of one measly rocket was near impossible. Hell, he didn't even need statistics to understand the reality, in his gut Gordon knew they were just waiting for the opportune moment. So, when an Emergency Transmission was received from Area 12 early this morning Gordon was not surprised. Actually, he was relieved, because the longer the lack of activity meant the bigger the impending assault.

"Gordon, there you are! I have been look everywhere for you." A voice rang from behind. Gordon turned to see Alyx Vance running toward him. If it wasn't for his glasses his eyes would have popped out of their sockets. It's not that he wasn't happy to see her, but Alyx had been detached lately, spending most of her time locked up somewhere, so a sense of worry overcame him.

"What are you–" Gordon began in a concerned tone.

"What," Alyx cut him off, "Don't you want any help? – After all, we are the best team the resistance has."

Gordon smiled, but his worry was far from gone.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Alyx stated, looking down at the ground, obviously thinking about Eli, causing Gordon to raise his eyebrow. Alyx looked up just in time to see.

"You don't think it's true?" she asked insulted. "I could kick the Combine's ass any day!"

Gordon did not doubt Alyx's words, it was just, today was not just "any day", but before he could further appeal this argument the nearing sound of a Combine Gunship propelled Gordon into action. Having left his RPG back at the base deeming it unnecessary for a Reconnaissance Mission, Gordon could only think of one other option.

"Hide"

* * *

"_Crap"_ thought the helmeted pilot of the Hunter-Chopper. The Flying Machines used by the masked creeps (as he had deemed them) were completely different from the ones back home. At home they were a novelty, just invented, and he had only been out on one once before. The concept was the same, but the technology was much more advanced. He was having a hard time flying straight.

"_If only I had been more careful, then I wouldn't be in this situation." _He thought before taking a hit from the perusing Gunship. The pilot looked back to see one of the engines burst into flames. His ride would only last another few miles at this rate. Luckily, the Gunship was a few hundred yards away and a small town was nestled conveniently below. The pilot quickly ripped off his suit's tracker, as well as the communicator, and placed them strategically in the Flying Machine's thing (as he called it). He then pushed the button his helmet told his was something termed "auto-pilot", and typed in "coordinates", whatever that meant, as long as it stayed in the air. Gathering the few belongings he had the pilot jumped through a wall of flames and began his plunge.

He quickly made his landing on a slanted roof before rolling off the side of the building, subduing the burning fabric of his uniform in the process, and found rest in the alley. He looked up and watched his old transportation make its way over the treetops, the Gunship in hot pursuit. The pilot let out a sigh, thankful his enemies had not seen his escape. As he slid to the ground he noticed a man wearing an orange and black suite staring at him in disbelief. He had a strange item situated on his nose, wrapping around his ears, and protecting his eyes, but the pilot was still able to read the mixture of fear, anger, and surprise concealed within them.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?"_ the Pilot thought to himself before blacking out.

* * *

Gordon had been caught completely off guard as the figure that had jumped from the Hunter-Copper fell of the roof and into the alley he was hiding in. As his head cleared he realized he was face to face with a Combine Overwatch Elite. They stared at one another to what felt like an eternity, his glowing red Cyclops eye gazing toward Gordon, but neither moved. Gordon wasn't sure how to react. This Elite seemed completely uninterested in him, and on top of that he had been fleeing the rest of the Combine forces. Something didn't add up and it was adding to a mass mix of emotions Gordon was attempting to sort through. Then without warning Alyx crept up behind the solider and smashed him over the head with a fire extinguisher.

"Are you alright?" Alyx asked practically out of breath, in somewhat of a shocked manner. Gordon nodded, shivering as the thought of all the possibilities rushed through his head. He once again he glanced toward the now unconscious elite. Something about this one irked Gordon. The Combinesolider had been **running** from their supposed allies and on top of that seemed to have no interest in him, even though Gordon knew he was on the top of the Combine's hit list. "_What was different?" _

Gordon took a careful step toward the Combine Elite, drawing his crowbar from his side, he could never be too careful. Slowly he nudged the tip of the crowbar under the combine's chin.

"What are you doing, Gordon?" Alyx asked sternly, but Gordon waved her off. The curved edge of his crowbar found the edge of the Combine Elite mask.

"No –" Alyx begun fearing what was underneath, but it was too late. Gordon had already peeled off the mask from the Elite's face.

"Oh my God…" Gordon heard Alyx whisper from under her breath. He couldn't help but agree with her. He stood there, baffled staring into the face of a older boy, framed by dirty blond hair. The boy looked no older than seventeen, but that, Gordon knew, was impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Taerg Ttocs! I reven dluow evah thguoht ti elbissop" Rumbled a far off voice.

"Nac uoy enigami eth snoitacilpmi sith sah no yteicos?"It continued, except closer now.

"Tub Rotcod Kleiner, eht noisserppus dleif dluohs evah –"a female voice started, before all sound faded away once again.

Link's head was pounding, and his body seemed unwilling to respond to his commands.

"What the hell happened?" He muttered under his breath, trying to sort through the jagged puzzle that was his memories. The last thing he could remember was staring into the eyes of a strange orange suited man, but after that nothing. Hell, he could not even remember what he had been doing prior to seeing the guy.

"_Think" _Link recited silently, desperately hoping one of the pieces would fall into place. He wanted to hit himself, but Link felt like he was floating in the Dark Realm, unable to distinguish his right hand from his left foot.

"Kool!" A voice echoed from a distance, followed by spark of warmth pulsing through Link's body. A series of images repeated through his mind, faster each time around. Link in his green garb preparing to unsheathe the Master Sword, a discolored Hyrule sky, a crumbling castle, Zelda reaching toward him, a flash of lightning, darkness, an unfamiliar metal tower, monsters, and an overwhelming number masked soldiers. The loop played for what seemed to be an eternity before it stopped, and a familiar, yet shrill scream pierced through the emptiness of Link's mind, propelling him into consciousness.

"Where am I?" Link shouted into the small room. Scanning the five faces looking toward him, Link noticed a complete lack of understanding.

"I said, Where – Am – I?" he asked once again, this time slower, and more annoyed. _"What are these people, Idiots? I am speaking perfectly clear Hylian here!" _Link thought.

"Well?" he said expectantly, finally generating a response.

"Gnitanicsaf!"Exclaimed the bald man, in a language Link vaguely recognized as the one the masked soldiers spoke. It was then understanding dawned upon Link, "_Shit."_

* * *

"Great Scott!" Kleiner announced to the audience in small dilapidated concrete room. "I never would have thought it possible."

Gordon watched as the scientist passed about the room in awe. Every since Alyx and he brought back the strange Combine Elite boy Kleiner had been pacing, trying to find a scientific meaning behind the occurrence. At first his theories intrigued Gordon, some even made him chuckle, but now the conversations were either repetitive or completely outrageous.

"Can you imagine the implications this has on society?" Kleiner continued only to be interrupted from the thought.

"But Doctor Kleiner," Alyx pleaded. "The suppression field should have prevented him from being born. There is no way this kid could be human. – Right?" Gordon noticed the down casted eyes of Alyx, telling him that she did not even believe what she had spoken. Somewhere in her gut, he could tell, Alyx knew the boy was not a threat. Of course, Gordon himself was skeptical of both the boy's lineage and allegiances, but he also trusted Alyx's silent judgment.

"Which is all the more reason as to why we should dispose of him, BEFORE he wakes up!" Magnusson interjected. Gordon listened with little interest as the man expressed his ill-needed opinion for the thousandth time.

"Just wait a sec there Doc. I've seen behind those masks plenty, and that _**KID'S **_face ain't the work of _**ANY**_ Combine I've _**EVER**_ heard of." Barney stressed as he pointed towards the strange boy sleeping on a tattered couch. Gordon smirked – leave it to Barney to say what's on everyone's mind.

"Tahw eht lleh deneppah?" Gordon noticed the boy mumbling. As he looked closer he could make out a twitch of the hand and foot. Wondering if the boy was waking up Gordon made his way closer to the couch, diverting attention away from the conversation at hand to the sleeping child.

"Look!" Kleiner exclaimed as he saw the boy clench his fist. Out of the corner of his eye Gordon noticed Alyx shove pass Magnusson to the couch to place her hand on the shoulder of the boy. No, doubt was it an attempt to ease him out of his forced sleep.

Almost immediately the boy propelled himself into a sitting position, knocking Alyx to the floor, shocked. Gordon could have sworn he heard a small chuckle coming from somewhere in the room, but decided it wasn't worth his attention.

"Erehw ma I?" The boy voiced before surveying his surroundings. Gordon cocked his head at the unfamiliar words. The boy scanned the room once more, his expression becoming flustered.

"I dias Erehw – Ma - I?" he spoke. Gordon noted that the second half of the statement was the same as the first, an unanswered question perhaps.

"Llew?" the boy groaned. Gordon practically ignored the unfamiliar grunt and continued to focus on the boy, who now seemed just as human as everybody else in the room. Dirty blond hair hung in his face, but it could not distract you from the piercing blue eyes underneath. They were filled with suspicion, but a hit of unbreakable courage could be detected in their glint.

"Fascinating!" Kleiner announced, breaking Gordon from his trance. The scientist's words seemed to confuse the boy. Gordon felt pity for the kid, since he couldn't explain to him what everyone else seemed to realize. He watched as sudden understanding came upon the boy's face, and just as soon it appeared, it was replaced by the all too familiar expression of annoyance.

He was sharp, that Gordon gave him credit for. Just one unfamiliar word and the ever growing, mysterious adolescent was able to piece together the ill-fated situation the group found themselves in. It was not ideal for the curious minds, nor was it really a concern before now. It was one of those things that just happened. Gordon's questions kept growing, and from what he could tell, so were the boy's, but they held their tongues. Talking would just make the situation even more frustrating.

Gordon noted a sour taste hanging in the air as the room's occupants were forced to accept the inevitable. They did not, no, even if they wanted to, they _**could not**_ understand the words of the other.

* * *

_I had major reservations about the plot of this chapter and the language barrier idea. It was something I really wanted to do, and I think it will make things interesting, not only for the tone of the story but for myself as well._

_One thing I am disappointed about is that the font I used for indicating a foreign language/not fully understanding something can't be used. - I know people use italics and stuff to indicate that usually, but I want to leave you guys in the dark (for a short amount of time) as well. So I am using something different._

_That's it. (later)_


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon attempted to push the existence of the Elite boy to the back of his mind. Kleiner had sent him off with Barney, who probably was the best person for the kid to be around, but what they were doing, and how the boy would react to it were unknown variables. Of course, everything these days seemed that way.

As he brought himself back to reality Gordon was met by a new argument plaguing the remaining leaders of the resistance. It seemed the appearance of the boy had forced the group out of their "depression" and helped them to focus on the issues ignored since Eli's death.

"Are you suggesting we charge headfirst into a battle we have no chance of winning?" Magnusson asked furiously.

"Of course not," Alyx countered. "All I am saying is that the Combine's hold on Earth has been weakened. Now is our chance to hit them hard by killing off any Advisors we manage to come across."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Magnusson bellowed. "The last time I checked you barley managed to kill an injured one, and even that was a fluke!"

"Now, now," Kleiner interjected, "Although I do agree with Alyx in that we should use the chance to cause more damage to the Combine forces, Arne is right. We have no useable weapon that will kill Advisors with 100% sufficiency. The way I see it our best option is to pursue the supposed technology aboard the Borealis."

Gordon could see Alyx becoming flustered; she was fighting a losing battle. From Gordon's perspective she had the priority mission, being the Advisors had become the bigger threat after extracting information from Eli. However, Magnusson and Kleiner had a point as well. Yet, for whatever reason Gordon felt the boy should be their top priority, but that could just be his curiosity talking.

"Fine, but even if we go after the Borealis, it was basically my Father's dying wish that it would be destroyed. There is no way I would stomp on his memory like that." Alyx expressed solemnly. Gordon noticed Magnusson go red.

"What a stubborn girl!" Arne huffed, rubbing his temples. "Gordon, would you please talk some sense into her?"

Gordon blinked in surprise as attention shifted to him, making Gordon very uncomfortable. He hated these types of situations, and would rather watch them play out than become involved. Besides, he really had not been paying attention to the first half of the discussion, making his opinion on the matter slightly biased. Gordon proceeded to rub the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"What?" he asked innocently, dropping his eyebrows in a confused style. Magnusson raised his arms to the air and Alyx gave off a small chuckle.

"Where have you been this whole time, Freeman?" Magnusson asked. "Am I the only competent one here? – Wait, you don't have to answer that, I already know the answer."

"Great Scott!" Kleiner announced, in order to bring the attention back to him. "I believe I have come up with a solution if you would be, so inclined, as to 'hear me out'." Nods signaled for him to continue. "Gordon and Alyx will, as planned will venture to the Borealis, however they _**will**_ determine whether the technology is useful or not, but if they determine _**it is too dangerous**_ the boat will be destroyed."

Gordon fidgeted. It was not exactly a solution, the problem still remained the same, but at the same time Kleiner suggested a compromise. It was not the best, and Gordon could hear the angry murmurs for Magnusson from across the room.

"It's not the best plan, but I am agreeable **AS LONG AS** she _**looks**_ at the information _**thoroughly**_."

"I'm _**agreeable**_." Alyx scoffed.

"What about the boy?" Gordon blurted subconsciously, almost slapping his hand over his mouth after he said it.

"Is that where your head has been?" Magnusson asked with an annoyed tone, before stopping to contemplate the question. Kleiner seem ready to answer, but was cut off, "Take the little monster with you, better off out there than in here." Arne announced before waving Gordon off to answer a knock at the door.

Gordon glanced over at Alyx, who looked slightly put off, but meeting Gordon's eyes she shrugged it off. If she had a problem with the boy now coming on their little adventure it was dwarfed by her irritation at Magnusson.

* * *

Link was absolutely lost. One moment he was standing a small room listening to a conversation (supposedly about him) that he did not understand and the next he was being urged to follow around the man wearing a foreign uniform.

It was not like the man was very menacing, actually he was quite friendly, and wanted Link to feel at ease. He even extended his hand as a sign of friendship. The problem Link had was the man was TOO friendly. It was obvious that he was trying to give Link a tour of his…..(home?) but, he spoke to fast making it hard for Link to comprehend the words and connect them to the objects or places the man was talking about. So, he just followed and nodded.

They were walking through an empty hallway when Link bumped into the man acting as his tour guide.

"SehtolC Egarots hummm?" Link heard the man mutter before he opened a door and turned on the light, walking inside. Link gave the man a confused look expecting him to say something. Instead the man pointed to what Link was wearing, and then pointed to clothes loitering about the room.

"_Does he want me to change? I know white isn't the best color on me but…"_ Link thought to himself, before shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Ll'I eb edistuo." The man responded be for stepping out of the door, giving Link privacy. He looked around. The room was a mess, clothes stacked everywhere, and he wasn't even sure where to start looking for something his size. However, a familiar shade of green caught Link's eye, giving him a clue as to where he should start his search.

* * *

As Link stepped out of the clothes room he had to admit he was fairly proud of himself. Out of the mess he found an outfit that suited him well, not even Zelda could argue against it. What he was most proud of though, was his new hat. It was identical to the one he wore back home to the stitch. Wearing the hat actually reminded Link of how much he missed accessory.

"_Weird, how long have I been without it?"_ Link asked himself prior to turning toward his guide to show him the new outfit. The man smiled and nodded, accepting Links fashion choice, but his eyes seemed lost in the past.

"Link!" Link announced, causing the man to turn, giving him a curious look.

"Link." He repeated this time pointing to himself as he spoke. The man's mouth took an "O" shape as understanding registered. When he said nothing, Link motioned for him to "go on" with his hands.

"Uhh…Barney." The man said, remembering to point to himself after he said the word.

"Bahh-nee." Link repeated, trying to copy what the man has said. The word was very foreign to him, and although he believed he said the word right Link had a feeling something was off. The man soon laughed, proving Link's suspicions correct. He scowled, disappointed in himself.

"Bahh-nee" he tried again as Barney placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "Doog hgoune." Barney said, giving Link an approving thumbs up before he walked off, beckoning Link to follow.

To Link it seemed they had been walking forever, and the only important room they passed was the outhouse, or what Barney called the "Bashoom." He was getting board of the tour when the scene through the window caught his attention.

"Bahh-nee!" Link cried making sure the man did not leave him behind. He pointed out the window nearby, looking excitedly at the men training in combat.

"Ew nac og ni fi ouy tnaw." Barney said opening a nearby door, letting Link step through. They were standing on a balcony, over watching the men train. Tables were loitered around, and upon them rested various weapons. One reminded Link of the Hero's Bow he used in his adventures. He slowly picked up the weapon, careful not to misfire it.

"Bahh-nee?" he said curiously, showing his companion the weapon.

"Woah! Taht si suoregand! Tup ti nwod!" Barney expressed his concern. Link became upset, the man seemed to be trying to protect him, but Link knew he could efficiently use the weapon. He just wanted to know what it was called.

In order to quite Barney, Link looked about the room, and found a small target hanging on the wall about one-hundred feet away. He took a ready position and fired the weapon, causing Barney to jump.

"Link!" he yelled, but before he could scold him any further, Link grabbed the man's face and turned it towards the target which now had the strangest arrow stuck right through the bull's-eye.

"Woah" Barney said, "Tahts doog." Link smiled, his friend sounded impressed, and to prove the shot was not just lucky Link proceeded to hit the targets scattered across the room, a bull's-eye each time.

"Bahh-nee?" Link asked, waving the weapon in the man's face.

"Crossbow." He replied, still in a daze.

"Crocks-brow." Link repeated, as he followed Barney out of the room and back they way they had come. Since the man did not say anything to him, Link assumed he could keep the bow.

* * *

Gordon shifted his attention from Alyx to Barney, back from his tour of the base. The mysterious Elite boy was close behind him, and seemed to be in a pleased mood. As they walked in it became apparent the boy had found new clothes to wear, courtesy of Barney. From the corner Alyx let out a small, almost undetectable gasp. Upon closer inspection of his surroundings Gordon could understand why.

Maybe it was just by chance but the boy's new clothing choices had a striking resemblance to what Eli used to wear. A pair of khaki pants was sloppily tucked into brown work boots, and a green tunic top with its sleeves rolled up was hanging open, layered above a dark grayish black T-shirt. The boy had added a strange night cap like hat and some brown fingerless gloves, but it was still pretty damn close. It made Gordon feel uncomfortable.

"Rinku!" the boy announced suddenly, pounding himself on the chest with his fist in the process. Gordon noticed he was looking around expectantly, locking eyes with whomever he could. When no response came the boy frowned, and turned towards Barney, who just chuckled.

"Bahh-nee." said the boy, pointing to the man next to him, producing a snort from Gordon. "Rinku!" he emphasized pointing toward himself again, making clear that he was telling them his name. The boy, Rinku, then proceeded to gesture it was someone else's turn to introduce themselves.

"Arne Magnusson" a voice from the corner announced. Gordon watched as Rinku shuffled his feet, clearly unsure whether it was Magnusson's name, or if the man was just teasing him. Barney had given the boy a much simpler answer. It was about a minute before he produced a response.

"Mah-hag-son!" Rinku stated proudly as if he completed a difficult physics equation for the first time. He then turned towards Kleiner.

Gordon watched as Kleiner glared at the boy, and then back at Magnusson, who had just had his name butchered. He could tell Kleiner was not particularly fond of the same thing happening to him.

"Doc." The man finally announced, deciding upon the nickname Barney had given him years ago at Black Mesa.

"Dak" Rinku repeated in an easier manner than he had with Magnusson before turning towards a slightly excited Alyx. Gordon watched as she smiled at the boy and extended her hand.

"Alyx." She stated as Rinku locked his hand with hers to shake it profusely.

"Arr-rex." He repeated happily, shaking his head as if saying the name suited her well.

Finally Gordon locked his green eyes with the boy's radiant blue, this time able to see the face behind the mask. He wasn't one for talking, even his name. Now that he thought about it, this boy, Rinku, Gordon reminded himself, may be the only person in the universe who didn't know his name. With the stories of his actions over the past few months spreading like wildfire Gordon could almost be sure he was famous. It was curious, "_Why doesn't he know __**MY**__ name – In extension, why does he seem to not know anything?"_

"Gordon" he said finally, watching the boy, expecting him to drop dead.

"Goron?" Rinku asked, confused, as if the word seemed familiar on his lips, but wasn't. Gordon watched as the boy lifted his head in an upwards manner, thinking, before deciding the word was just as foreign as all the others.

"Goron." Rinku said again this time firm, before walking out the door, and if as on cue shouted behind him, "BASHOOM!"

* * *

_**Just some stuff I want to clear up – **__when it comes to Link's English If there is something tangible (like a room, item, person etc.) it is easier for him to pick up the English equivalent of the word. – like the crossbow – he can see it – match it to a Hylian word – and somehow learn the English word. But for the sentences that still have the words backwards he can't really comprehend it in the same way so instead he judges by tone and his surroundings. _

_**Link vs. Rinku : **__ok so Link believes he says Link and hears everyone say Link because he is using Hylian pronunciation – it sounds normal to him. But to Everyone else they hear it accented (I just used a Japanese translation) and they say it accented. (if that makes any sense at all) _

_**But other than that**__ – thanks for the reviews, and sorry I updated so slow, I realize I do and promise I am working on that – maybe. __**(this chapter pretty much is double the previous ones in length**__) I am just trying to plan the story out - have some fun ideas hope you are going to like. As a tease __**(read at your own risk)**__ I don't plan for everything to be so simpatico (if that has been annoying you at all) – shit is going to hit the fan so to speak – won't say when – but it may or may not have something to do with "our mutual friend". _

_**And that's all I have to say on that matter**__ (peace) _


	4. Chapter 4

Gordon was leaning against the rail watching new recruits train when Barney approached him.

"What's on your mind, Gordon? Can't be nervous about your upcoming trip, can ya?" Of course he was not nervous. It was just the boy, Rinku, Gordon could not get him out of his head. The boy was sharp, and he was making an effort to understand them, meaning he wanted information, even just a little. He was getting it too. However, Gordon wanted _his_ questions answered. Who was this boy, why was he dressed as an elite, why did he not know who he was, what language was he speaking - of all the things that could be on Gordon's mind, why was this child driving him nuts?

"It's the kid," he finally confided in his friend. He knew Barney would be able to help him out.

"Yeah, I figure he's in all of our heads," Barney admitted, causing Gordon to look up, somewhat astonished. "-Or, at least he should be. Definitely is in my head..." Barney trailed off before picking up again.

"From what I gather Doc sees the kid as a new toy, something to experiment on, to Alyx he's just a kid, and well, Magnusson, he's to ignorant to see what's right in front of that ugly mug of his. But to me, there's something special about that kid, and they need to recognize that, or we're gonna lose him." Barney's speech caused Gordon to chuckle. He had to give his friend credit, although his other colleagues were some of the brightest minds left on the planet, Barney was without a doubt a genius in his own right.

"Don't just laugh! I'm being serious, Gordon!"

Gordon just smiled as he took a punch to his arm from Barney.

* * *

Link lay silently on the couch he woke up on only a few hours prior. He found himself alone for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Everything about his situation annoyed him. He had no idea where he was, why he was there, who the people around him were, and the most frustrating part was he could only gather a limited amount of information because he could not understand the language.

"_If only I could remember what happened before I woke up!" _Link thought to himself. "_Maybe I would be able to piece SOMETHING together." _A picture of Goron's eyes flashed into Links mind, causing him to become more frustrated. Out of all the people he had met Link felt he would get nothing from the man he had the most interest in. He seemed like a silent, calculating type.

"Not that I am the most talkative person in the world_." _ Link muttered to himself as Arr-rex entered the room. Their eyes met, and a smirk formed on the hero's face. Link had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

* * *

_**So I finally got an update up! (yeah i know its been awhile - a long while and that it is a short chapter) Sorry (kinda). I've been busy. **_

_**But anyway this is a chapter I wrote just to say "HEY STUFF IS COMING!" **_

_**Over the next week or so I plan to write a number of (quality) chapters and post them (spaced out so I have time to write more chapters!) The first one should be up in two weeks max. (promise) So if something is not out by the May 23, 2013 feel free to annoy me. **_

_**I am also planing a new crossover. I don't know if any of you would be interested but just wanted to let you know. It is still in the planning stages so I have no idea when it will come out. **_


End file.
